


electronic symphony -

by alvaughn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvaughn/pseuds/alvaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"do you still want to go?" </p><p>"i'm good here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	electronic symphony -

**Author's Note:**

> idk i'm really into grand theft auto aus and this isn't necessarily one but it's like. soft criminals. maybe i'll establish an actual universe for this at some point and write an actual story. (i won't, but we can all have dreams).

 

the first time they kiss, it's not by any special means. they're not in a life or death situation where tyler figures it's probably going to be the last time he sees josh. they're not bleeding out on a back road or down an alley somewhere, begging each other to not forget the other in their next life. they're not being held at gunpoint (again), facing the chances that if either of them make a wrong move then it's lights out for both of them. 

instead, they're sat atop the hood of josh's car -- he insists that it's one that he bought with his own money, but three days prior, tyler saw on the news that a car the same make and model was stolen from a dealership not an hour south of where they were in los angeles -- and they're riding the high of their most recent robbery. it was a small convenience store, nothing too big, but it still gave the duo the rush they had been so eagerly looking for. 

"you look so pretty." josh mumbles absentmindedly, unabashedly staring at tyler. he _does_ look pretty too -- the sun is slowly setting behind him, leaving a hazy golden sky in it's wake. it enhances tyler's features, shadows deepening his face and giving it hard cuts that tyler's newly-lost pudge never used to. josh's heart skips in his chest. 

"you're dumb." tyler replies. there's nothing cold in his tone, in fact, it's even more joking than it is serious, but he _is_ dumb. josh always gives tyler stupid compliments and makes him feel like he's on top of the world -- even when they're under it (metaphorically, of course. tyler isn't planning on josh having to bury him any time soon). 

"i'm serious." josh says, reaching out and capturing tyler's wrist in his calloused hand. "you look gorgeous right now." his fingers slide between tyler's own -- there's a roughness that josh has that tyler seems to be lacking. all of the years wasted delicately playing piano and playing by the rules while josh was drumming until his fingers bled and dealing illegal substances has some consequences. 

"you're always serious," tyler says, turning his head towards josh so he can watch as tyler rolls his eyes. "i don't get how, but you always are."

josh grins at tyler, staring at him through tired eyes. they're been out and about all week, never taking more than four to six hours to rest at night. it's all about the money between them; they both grew up so different, between josh having almost nothing to his name but a drum kit that his grandfather left him that he could never bring himself to sell and tyler having family money always at his feet ready to buy him out of any bad situation, they both somehow ended up in the same game, and together, they're determined to leave behind a legacy. if someone knows their name at the end of the day, that's all that matters. (even if it means that their names are followed by a bitter taste).they're supposed to be driving down to meet with some friends in the desert in the morning so they can plan a high-stakes heist that would change the game for the both of them forever, but the world is finally calm around them. it's something that definitely _won't_ last for long, but they know to take advantage of the little moments as they come. 

"we should get going soon." tyler whispers, as if there's anyone else around to hear them. josh can't help himself but look at tyler's lips as they form the words, and by the time he's done speaking, josh is leaning over and closing the gap between the two of them without any warning. he barely notices the half second of hesitation on tyler's end, the panic in his still-opened eyes as his best friend and partner in crime kisses him slow and sweet. it's really nothing more than a dry brush of the lips; josh is gentle in a way that tyler has never experienced with him. josh pulls back slightly, opening his own eyes and glancing back up at tyler who just stares at him, his own eyes wide. 

"do you still want to go?" josh asks, and tyler's mind clicks into place. this is something he's always wanted, ever since he first ran into josh and they decided to become partners. he's always wanted josh, and now that he knows josh wants him too, he's not letting him slip through his fingers. he wets his lips, watching as josh stares at the slow drag of his tongue across his bottom lip, his eyes following as the corner of tyler's mouth lift in a smile. 

"i'm good here." he replies, finding josh halfway as they meet to kiss again. josh's lips are still dry against tyler's wet ones, but neither of them can find it within themselves to care. tyler's head tilts to find a better angle, moving one of his hands against josh's hip in the process. he squeezes gently there, reveling in the feeling of josh's smile against his mouth. there's nothing rushed about the kiss -- it's just the slow slide of lips against each other until they have to break to breathe, and even then, it's a struggle to keep them apart because josh chases tyler's mouth with his own, pressing light kisses against it until tyler moves his hand up to josh's chest and holds him there. "whoa, cowboy. calm down, or you're going to kill me." 

josh snickers, rolling his eyes at the same time that tyler's fingers curl into his shirt. he freezes at that, swallowing thick as he watches tyler glance around them before staring back at josh with a new determination in his eyes. "you know what?" tyler asks, untangling his fingers from the fabric and patting josh's chest as he slides off of the hood of josh's car. "i think we should go. home. i don't know if i've ever slept in your bed before." he hums, and it takes a minute for josh's mind to defuzz itself before he's following after tyler to get his feet back onto the dirt road. 

"i think that's the best idea you've had all night, joseph."

"gotta thank you for giving it to me, dun." tyler smiles brightly before hopping around the car and climbing into the passenger's seat. josh takes his time, already knowing that it's going to be a long night for both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> @holdingnotoyou at places that are important, like twitter or tumblr.


End file.
